Second Choices
by Sheen
Summary: One-shot. Who says that second choices can't be the best ones?


Second Choices

Leaning her head against the window frame, Tsukushi looked at the city lights sparkling in the distance. A light breeze made her shiver and she clutched the edges of his robe more tightly together. It was cold out on the balcony. However, she had wandered out there after finding herself unable to sleep, unlike a certain somebody who was currently out like a light…

She glanced automatically at the figure on the rumpled bed. The moonlight revealed a pale, handsome face with thick long lashes that any girl would envy. Sensual lips were slightly parted in slumber. The sheets had fallen to his waist revealing a lean build. Her face warmed as she recalled the strength in those deceptively slender arms that made her feel so safe and cherished. The feeling was so similar and yet so different from what she had experienced in another pair of arms.

Tsukushi tried to ignore the familiar ache in her chest that frequently accompanied thoughts of him. Surely, surely after what she had done with Rui today, the twinge would go away?

She knew she had made the right decision. It was inevitable. The question was no longer even if Tsukasa's world and hers were too far apart. After all, Rui also lived in Tsukasa's world. It was everything else. His mother's disapproval, her friend's genuine love for him, the pressure he was under to take over his heritage, the pressure she was under to simply survive, their constant misunderstandings that were escalating into more and more heated arguments, and the exchange of increasingly cutting and cruel comments … It had to end. Things were becoming too confusing. She was too tired of fighting with the person whom she was supposed to be fighting for against the rest of the world.

Her nagging conscience forced her to admit that of course there was just one more factor. Her mouth curved slightly as she looked at the man sleeping on the bed. Reliable Rui, kind and understanding Rui, Rui who was always supporting her in the background, always there to rescue her, to stand between her and adversity, and to offer his unconditional friendship and more. When had he become so indispensable? Somehow he had taken over the role of her knight in shinning armour without her noticing. He had been her shoulder to cry on, her best friend and, as the soreness between her thighs reminded her, now her lover and more…

Lost in thought, she gave a squawk of surprise when a pair of arms wrapped around her waist and a warm pair of lips attached themselves to her neck.

"What are you doing out here?" His warm breath puffed against her ear, making her shiver. She automatically placed her arms over his as she leant back against his chest.

"I couldn't sleep," she answered softly.

"Having regrets?" She quickly turned around in his arms to meet dark brown eyes that had darkened with consternation.

"No," she shook her head vehemently, "not at all." The last part of the sentence was muffled as she buried her face in his chest. He said nothing more and simply tightened his arms around her.

"You're freezing," he said a while later. "Let's go inside." Not waiting for any objections, he swept her slight figure up in his arms and carried her back into the room. He sat her down gently on the bed, raking his eyes down her slender figure.

"You look much better in that robe than I do," his dark brown eyes were sparkling with mischief and something darker.

"Hentai!" Was her typical response as she picked up a pillow and smacked him in the face with it. He quickly retaliated. Five minutes later, he had both her arms pinned with one hand over her head, and was tickling her and making her beg for mercy.

"I surrender, I surrender! Ok, ok, I'll say it! 'Rui you are my lord and …' " A pair of warm lips descended on hers, silencing her instantly. The kiss intensified and she felt her robe being hastily removed. Drowning again in the sensations that were assaulting all her senses, Tsukushi made a soft sound of protest and tried to follow when those enticing lips retreated. She frowned when she found herself pinned down by Rui and stared at him with displeasure.

A naked and sweaty Rui on top of her? Check.

Eyes darkened with desire? Check.

Happy to see her? She wriggled from her position beneath him and heard him groan. Check.

Maybe he thought she was not happy with her current position? Tsukushi quickly decided to change his misconception by wrapping her legs around his lean hips.

No, make that extremely happy to see her. She quickly amended her previous list. Feeling naughty, she wriggled a bit more and saw an extremely strained expression appear on Rui's face.

"Don't move sweetheart, or I won't be able to control myself." He ground out through gritted teeth. She pouted. She didn't want him to control himself.

"You won't be able to walk tomorrow," he warned as he looked at her adorable pout.

"You can carry me."

"Everyone will know."

"Oh." He could see the wheels turning in her head.

"But then again, they would be expecting this," he quickly added. "And we may not run into anyone on the way to the airport."

"Then what are you waiting for?"

(Time passing)

"I warned you, sweetheart," he was irritatingly cheerful when she squirmed a little on his private jet the next day.

"Say anything more and you will be sleeping alone for the rest of the honeymoon."

"You're a little grouch but I love you." The last three words froze the biting retort on her tongue and her eyes grew misty.

"Oh, Rui…" she breathed as he took her in his arms and proceeded to make her completely forget about being annoyed with him.

(Time passing)

The grim expression on his face startled her when she entered his office.

"What's wrong?" She asked him worriedly as he stood up and walked to her.

"He's getting married," he said quietly, his eyes trained on her face. She was silent for a moment.

"About time, I wish him all the best." There was a small smile on her face. As he continued to gaze searchingly at her, the smile disappeared and she punched him hard in the arm.

"Ouch! What was that for?"

"You insensitive oaf, did you think I was still carrying a touch for him?"

"I wasn't your first choice, Tsukushi." He reminded her.

"Neither was I yours. And how do you feel about me now?" Comprehension appeared on his face, followed swiftly by relief as he swept her into his arms.

"The past doesn't matter anymore, Rui. You should know by now that you are the only one who matters to me, you and our future together." She smiled loving at Rui as she took his hand into hers and gently placed it on her stomach. His eyes widened and his hand trembled a little. She nodded at his questioning gaze. With an uncharacteristic explosion of emotion, Rui gave a whoop as he picked her up and spun her around. Tsukushi smiled in contentment.

Who says that second choices couldn't turn out to be the best ones after all?


End file.
